Discerning Betrayal
by starflake
Summary: Four years have passed since Ultimecia's defeat. Galbadia is brewing a new political plan that involves the fall of Esthar. A new SeeD with a mysterious "gift" is sent to seek Seifer before Galbadia finds him. But that's not all Galbadia wants...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's ramblings**:  First, I want to say thank you for stopping by and taking a look at my story.  This fanfic was originally created for my little sister, Lauria, who has been trying to get me to start and actually finish a fanfic for who knows how long.  Since it's for her and I promised to complete it, I won't leave anyone hanging.  Not only that, the story has to pass her scrutiny before hitting the site, therefore, the story has to be at some level of being good.  But I guess you all will be the judge of that.  So here goes… for my sister Lauria and anyone else who finds this fanfic worth reading.  Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own Squaresoft.  If I did, I would be sitting on my own private strip of beach in the Caribbean. 

Chapter 1

The phone rang, waking her from sleep.

"Yes?"

"Ready for your first mission?"

"Not like I have a choice."

"No, you don't.  You'll be briefed in an hour.  Be ready."

"Yes, sir."

A click and silence on the other end.

***

One hour later, Stella Erring stood waiting outside the commander's office for her briefing.  She felt a yawn and did not bother to try to stifle it.  It wasn't late, only 2 in the morning, but the previous day's field exam had exhausted her.  She had just fallen asleep when the phone woke her.  

"Stella Erring?" a young man greeted her as he flung open the door of the office.

"Yes," Stella answered, straightening herself. 

"Come in," the young man said, walking into the office and motioning her to follow.

Stella followed the man into the spacious office.  Overhead lights lit the room which was sparsely furnished and very neat.  Stella could see the stars lighting up the sky through the large windows on the far wall.  

"Have a seat," the man said as he took a seat behind the polished glass desk.  Stella nodded and took a seat.

"Normally we don't put new SeeDs on a mission so soon, but this is a special case," the man began.  "As you can see, I'm not the commander.  Squall sent me to brief you on the mission, which they are still working on at this very second.  I'm Irvine Kinneas."

"Nice to meet you," Stella said politely.  "If they're still working on the mission, how come I'm going to be briefed?"

"They've worked out some of the mission.  Enough to get it started.  I know it's risky to dispatch a mission before everything is figured out, but this mission requires speed.  If we don't act right away, we may lose in the end," Irvine explained.

Stella nodded in understanding.  "So what's the mission?"

Irvine picked up a fat folder from the desk and slid it over to Stella.  She picked it up, placed it on her lap, and opened it.  "We received intell from Galbadia Garden regarding the man who's profile and background is in the folder."

Stella leafed through the pages, scanning each one's information before turning to the next page.  

"As you've probably read, the man's name is Seifer Almasy.  He was responsible for much of the… damage during the Second Sorcess's War just four years ago.  G-Garden has informed us that he has been hiding out in Deling City, a place we never thought he would find refuge.  But a city is city, and there are a lot of places to hide in a city, especially one as large as Deling."

"Why is Garden interested in this man?" Stella asked, looking up from the picture of Seifer that sat on her lap.

Irvine leaned back in his chair.  "Seifer used to be a student here before the war and all.  He was an excellent student and an even better soldier, but he always had a problem with authority.  Not to mention he wasn't exactly charming.  Anyway, intell shows that there are many groups looking for Seifer.  Some are hunting for his head, others are looking for his skills and talents that were, and always will, be a part of who he is.  There are some big shots out there who know Seifer is vulnerable, and they'll try anything to stir the power-hungry being inside him."

"You mean people will try to use him because he already has a bad reputation?" Stella asked.

"Exactly.  I mean, the guy's got nothing to lose and everything to gain if he gets the right offer.  Who knows what will happen or what he'd choose," Irvine said.  "That's why Garden's got to get him before anyone else gets him."

"I'm supposed to find him, right?"

Irvine nodded.  "He's a dangerous and unpredictable man.  We don't know how much he has changed, if he's changed at all, and whether he's changed for better or for worse.  What I mean is, be careful on this mission."

Stella nodded.  "How much time do I have?"

"A week.  We don't have much time to spare," Irvine said.  "Use any means necessary to bring him in.  Make sure he's alive though.  If you need assistance, don't hesitate to contact us at Garden.  Give them the code 5507 and we will be notified immediately.  Any questions?"

"When do I leave?"

***

At 3am Stella was sitting in the SeeD cabin of the train headed to Deling City.  She had about fifteen minutes to pack, and then it was off to Balamb Station.  Irvine had dropped her off and seen her off himself, giving her a few pointers about being a SeeD on the ride over.  For the last fifteen minutes, Stella has been reading over the contents of the folder.  It was a very in depth profile of Seifer Almasy, and Stella almost felt like she knew the man inside-out, but she was still nervous about the mission.  How's a rookie SeeD like her going to bring in a volatile man like Seifer Almasy.  Stella sighed.  She would have to figure out a way by the end of the week.  First thing first, she had to go and locate the man, which would be a challenge on its own given the time frame she had to work with.

Stella checked her watch for the time.  It would be another two and half hours before the train arrived at Deling City on the express train.  She decided to get some rest.  It would do her no good to operate on no sleep or rest.  She carefully placed the folder back into her bag and crawled onto the bottom bunk of the bed.  Closing her eyes, Stella drifted off to the droning sounds of the train.

***

_"Stella, you have to stop burning out yourself all the time.  It's not healthy for you.  You may never use magic again."_

_"I know.  I'm sorry.  I thought…"_

_"You're always pushing yourself to the limit.  What good will it do if you're dead?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Just hold still.  I'll run some of this through you and you'll be all set after some rest."_

_~~~_

_The air smelled of salt.  Gulls flew in circles above the ocean, calling lously as they flew._

_"Stella!  Stella!  Come play with us!"_

_"I'm not allowed to.  The doctor said I can't."_

_"But you never play!"_

_"I know…"_

_"Stella!  Don't cry!  You'll get better soon!  Then we can make sand castles together!"_

_"Promise?"___

_"We promise!"_

_~~~_

_Stella sat alone in a dark room.  The cold from the floor seeped into her bones.  She gripped her knees to chest, trembling from fear and the cold.  _

_"We'll ask you one more time, Stella.  How is Mr. Deling feeling?"_

_"I don't know!"_

_"We know you know.  You can't come out until you tell us."_

_"I want to go home!"_

_"You can as soon as you tell us how Mr. Deling is feeling."_

_"He's feeling happy… and excited."_

_"Why, Stella?  Why is Mr. Deling happy and excited?"_

_"Because he's discovered something new, and he likes it very much."_

_"Now, Stella, what is Mr. Deling wearing?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Why not?"___

_"Because I've never seen him before..."_

***

"We will be arriving at Deling Station in thirty minutes.  Please make sure you have all your belongings.  Thank you for riding with us."

The announcement over the intercom jarred Stella awake from her sleep.  Rolling onto her side, she checked her watch.  It was nearly 5:45 in the morning.  Sighing, Stella pushed herself up and swung her feet over the bed.  The dream lingered in her head, but she had no time to dote on it.  She stretched a bit before standing up and changing out of her SeeD uniform.  She tossed on a black sweater and a pair of jeans and folded her uniform carefully back into her bag.  She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She thought she looked normal enough.  She brushed her long raven hair with her fingers before zipping up her bag and securing it over her shoulder.  By the time she was done, the train was pulling into the station. 

Once on the platform, Stella took a good look around her.  The station was beautiful and clean.  People bustled about even at 6 in the morning.  Finding the sign that pointed to the direction of the buses, Stella headed towards the direction the sign pointed.  As she waited for a bus, Stella began to wonder where she was going to begin.  It was 6 in the morning, so a whole day lay ahead of her.  She now understood why she was called so early in the morning.  The bus pulled up, and Stella rode the bus to the Galbadia Hotel.  She checked into a room and set her things down.  Walking onto the balcony and staring out across the city, Stella wondered where Seifer Almasy could be hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's ramblings**:  Thanks to those who left me reviews.  I hope you enjoy the next chapter.  It's a bit longer than the first.  Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own Squaresoft or anything that belongs to Squaresoft.  But I wish I did.  Or do.

Chapter 2

"Who sent this?"

"I don't know.  I'm just the messenger.  I've told you that before.  You know these guys never leave names or nothing.  They just come back for the answer."

"The answer is no."

"Gotcha."

Seifer Almasy stormed out of the crowded café, tearing up the envelope that held yet another offer in his hands.  He tossed the tiny pieces onto the street.  As he walked quickly towards his "place", he tried to cool off.  He was sick and tired of people offering him this or that, taking advantage of him because they think the fallen knight would want a second chance.  In truth, he didn't want a second chance.  All he wanted to do was disappear and be forgotten.  The last thing he wanted to do was burn out again.  He was well aware of his past, the things he did, the lives he took.  It haunted him.  Every single day, Seifer thought on his actions and the emotions he felt during the days where his mind was poisoned with hate, selfishness, and the lust for power.  Yes, the emotions were rooted within him, but it took only a moment of vulnerability, and one bitch of a sorceress, for them to spawn and take control.  Once he was drowning in his own mix of emotions, there was no stopping himself.  

Seifer shook the thoughts from his head and focused on finding the key to the door instead.  Once found, he jabbed the key into the lock, entered his room, and slammed the door shut behind him.  He removed his tattered gray trench coat and tossed it onto the rickety old couch that also served as his bed.  Finding his way to the center of the room, which was only about two strides for him, Seifer turned on the only light in the room, a yellowing light bulb that hung from the ceiling.  It always felt like night time in his room, probably because there were no windows in his basement room so he couldn't tell day from night if he didn't go out.  Day and night didn't matter anyway.  All the days were nearly the same.  Every day the same old shit.  He wondered why he stuck around anyway, what he waited for all this time.  For four years he'd been rotting in this molding hell hole.  He wondered how many more years he had to face.

***

Stella sat on a bench outside the famous shopping arcade of Deling City.  She had had breakfast in the hotel and decided to explore the city while she tried to figure out where to begin.  Over breakfast she had gone over Seifer's file to try to find some clue as to where to start, but she found no luck.  She had to really think this one through.  She knew she couldn't go around asking people about him because it could cause some real suspicion and even open old wounds.  Exploring was the only way to go for the time being.

"Hi!"  a little voice startled Stella from her thoughts.

"Hello there," Stella said to the little boy who had climbed onto the bench to say hello to her.

"Hi!" he chirped again.  Stella guessed him to be no more the four years old.  His face was round and flushed.  The red in his cheeks was emphasized by his red sweater with a four leaf clover knit onto it, which Stella was particularly drawn to.

"Where's your mommy?" Stella asked him.  At that moment, a worried and out of breath woman scooped up the boy.

"Gordan!  Don't ever run off like that!" the little boy's mother scolded.  "I'm sorry if he bothered you, Miss."

"Oh, no," Stella replied shaking her head.  "He was no bother."

The woman smiled kindly and disappeared into the crowd with the boy.  Stella sighed and checked her watch.  It was nearing 8 am.  She stood from the bench and walked slowly down the street, weaving in and out of the crowd and making note of all the stores, restaurants, and anything else about the streets she could place into her memory.  She turned down a side street and found some clothing stores and fancy apartment complexes.  She had found the wealthy neighborhood of Deling City.  Stopping and frowning, Stella didn't think a man in hiding would find a place in the ritzy parts of the city.  Turning around, Stella made her way back up the street.

Once on the main street again, she walked the opposite direction.  If she knew city trends well enough, the wealthy neighborhood usually steered clear of the poorer sections of the city.  She knew the main road was long, but she had all day to walk the length of it.  As she walked, Stella glanced down the side streets, trying to find anything interesting worth noting.  She noticed nothing more than a few small shops, a Laundromat, and an abandoned theater.  Stella glanced down another side street which seemed to be mostly under construction.  It looked like a broken water pipe was being fixed.  She was about to continue down the street when she noticed a sign for a weapons shop.  She had no need for new weapons, but she felt like she needed to go into the store.  

As she entered the shop, a small bell that hung from the door jingled, announcing her presence.  A short man at the counter greeted her.

"Welcome to Sam's Weapons," the man said with a smile.  "Can I help you with anything?"

Stella returned the man's friendly smile.  "No.  I'm just looking around, thanks."

"If you change your mind, just give a holler," the man said.

Stella nodded and turned her attention to the various items and weapons in the store.  Swords, knives, and gunblades hung on the far wall.  There was another wall displaying guns of all sorts and ammo.  There were whips, chains, gloves, and everything and anything that had to do with weapons.  Stella walked slowly through the store, fascinated by all the weaponry and saddened by the fact that they needed such weaponry.  Stella made her way to the wall of swords, blades, knives, and gunblades.  She examined the swords on display, the sword being her own weapon of choice.  She examined the flawless craftsmanship of the blades, the polished steel gleaming in the dim light of the store.  A flash of steel caught her eye, and she shifted to her right to examine the gunblades.  

The gunblade always fascinated her.  Not a sword and not a normal fire arm, it was a unique union of both, expertly crafted by only the most skilled weapon artisans.  The wide blade had to be fashioned precisely or else it would not fit the barrel of the gun nor would the bullets fire correctly.  The hilt is a craft on its own.  It needs to be balanced perfectly with the large blade and fit to the mold of the hands.  Wielding such a weapon was just as difficult as mastering the craft of making one.  It required mush skill and patience, not to mention a lot of pure strength.  

A pattern etched into one of the gunblades drew Stella's interest.  Down the length of the blade a long cross was painstakingly carved in.  The cross looked menacing and bold, though at the same time it looked as if the cross was melting or burning.  

"You've been looking for almost an hour now," the man from the front counter said, drawing Stella's attention away from the blade.

"Oh…" Stella said, not aware of the time at all.  "I'm sorry."

The man laughed and shook his head.  "No, it's alright.  I don't get many visitors here anymore.  It's good to know a craftsman's work is appreciated."

"You made all these?" Stella asked in surprise.

"Yes, I did.  Some of these pieces have been in this store for years.  Others sell quickly.  I like to think of my work as a real art form rather than weapon manufacturing."

"These are amazing," Stella complimented as she looked the blade up and down once more.

"Do you know what this is?" the man asked, pointing at the cross that Stella had been observing.

"No," Stella answered, looking at the man.

"This is the Fire Cross," the man told her.  "Long ago at the dawn of sorcery and magic, there were a group of knights who swore oaths to protect their ladies and young sorceresses.  They were valiant and brave.  None ever broke the oath.  They gladly died on them.  The cross represents the union of the knights' most cherished virtues; truth, courage, trust, and honor.  The cross is called the Fire Cross because when a knight fell, his body was burned on a pyre shaped in a cross.  They said all the virtues of a knight of fire would burn and rise to the heavens to be returned to all of mankind.  They also say that if a knight were to be disgraced for any reason, he would accept death by flames because to burn is the hardest pain and death to endure, and the knight chooses the cruelest death to appease his disgrace.  The Knights of Fire are said to be the greatest of all kinds of knights in all of history because of their loyalty to their oaths."

"Do they still exist?" Stella asked.

The man shrugged.  "Perhaps in the imagination of young men.  I don't believe such true knights exist anymore.  In the days of old, honor and duty meant everything.  In the modern world, such values are rare."

"Only a fashionable symbol with fading meaning," Stella said.

"Yes, something to those likes," the man agreed with a nod.  

"I'm sorry for hanging around so long," Stella apologized.  "And thank you for that explanation and allowing me to look at such exquisite work."

"No need to apologize.  I welcome visitors all the time, even if it is just to look.  Now a days, it seems like this shop is more the like a museum than a shop," the man said.

"Well, if I ever need a new weapon, I know where to look," Stella said.  

"Well, thank you young lady," the man said with a slight bow of his head.  "I've never had a visitor so fascinated with my work.  Please come again anytime."

"I will," Stella said.  She inclined her head toward the man and made her way to the door.

Stepping out into the street, Stella became aware of the time.  The sun was high over head, causing shadows to be cast shorter.  It was nearly noon time.  She also realized all the walking and exploring was making her hungry, so she decided to continue her walk until she found a place where she could grab a quick lunch.  As she continued down the street, she noticed it was quieter and becoming less upscale.  Fewer shops lined the streets.  Instead, there were more aging apartment buildings and closed down places.  Once passed the closed down shops, Stella entered an area full of restaurants, bars, and cafés, and she noticed many of them were crowded with people. 

Stella was trying to decide which one to eat at when she noticed an old rotting wood sign swinging in the slight breeze above the entrance to the place.  She squinted to try to make it out, and then walked closer to it.  The name of the café was rotted out of the wood, but the pattern of the four leaf clover was unmistakable.  Stella glanced up at the clover one more time before entering the small café with a strange feeling.  

The café did not have many costumers.  A few people sat scattered around the place.  It was furnished in faded green chairs and table.  The wallpaper had turned into a mossy green.  A ceiling fan with one of the panels broken spun idly above the register.  It was the only thing that stirred the quiet and stale air in the room.  Low candles were lit on each worn table even though the sun lit the café through the dirty windows.

Stella took a seat in the corner of the café and waited for the server.  A tall, slender, blond-haired woman came over with a menu.

"Welcome to the Clover.  I'm Lana.  Would you like any coffee?" the waitress Lana said quickly.

"Yes, please.  Regular with cream and sugar," Stella answered.

"Okay.  I'll be back with that," Lana said and hurried off.

Stella glanced around the room and noticed the stillness.  She felt out of place and awkward being in the café, and the strange unsettling feeling that she felt when she entered the café still sat in her.  She opened up the small menu and saw there wasn't much choice in food.  She decided just to go with a salad.

"Here's your coffee," Lana announced as she placed the cup in front of Stella.  "You set to order?"

"Um, yes.  The salad please," Stella said.  

"That it?"

"Yes," Stella replied.  

"Alright," Lana said, taking the menu from Stella.

Stella placed her elbows on the table, rested her chin in her hands, and closed her eyes.  The strange feeling she had earlier eased away, and suddenly, Stella felt familiarity and comfort replace the uneasiness she had felt earlier.  She felt at home, not out of place like she had just a few minutes ago.  She thought she even felt warmth…

Stella slowly opened her eyes.  A man dressed in a dark suit entered the café.  He crossed to the register and handed the man at the counter an envelope.  The man at the counter sneered at the man in the suit, but he ignored it, exiting the café as quickly as he had entered it.  But Stella had seen it all in slow motion, as if it was a dream.  The next thing she knew, she saw Lana walking towards the table with her salad in hand.  Stella shook her head slightly and withdrew herself from the strange state she had entered.

"Salad for you," Lana said as she placed the plate down on the table.  "How's the coffee?"

Stella realized she did not taste it yet.  "Uh, it's good."

"Need anything else?" 

"No, thanks.  I'm fine," Stella said.  With that, Lana smiled and walked away.

Stella stabbed at her salad with her fork, eating tiny bites here and there.  She actually tried the coffee and found it to be a decent cup of coffee.  It was better than the stuff they served in Garden.  She was in the middle stabbing a particularly stubborn piece of lettuce when she felt a strange stab of pain in her chest.  It made her cough a bit, and Stella took a sip of coffee to wash out the pain.  She looked across the café and saw a tall man at the register talking to the man at the counter.  He wore a tattered gray trench coat, but even in the rags of the coat, Stella could make out the worn out red Fire Cross emblazoned on it.  At that moment, she knew that Seifer Almasy was just across the room.  

He was conversing with the man at the register and did not look very happy.  She saw the man at the register hand Seifer an envelope.  It was no doubt the one the man in the dark suit had come in with just moments earlier.  Stella saw Seifer instantly crumple the envelope in his large hand.  He spoke a few words to the other man, who then looked up and pointed across the room.  Stella turned her attention away from the counter and back to her salad before she could see where the man pointed, but she was sure he pointed in her direction.  She tried to act calm and casually eat her salad.

In mere seconds Seifer Almasy had slid into the seat across from her.

Stella raised an eyebrow.  "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can.  You're in my seat," Seifer said.  He was clearly annoyed.

"Excuse me?" Stella said.

"Are you deaf as well as blind?" Seifer asked, beginning to get angry.  "This is my seat, my table.  I sit here all the time.  Anyone who comes in should know that."

"Well, I'm sorry.  It's my first time here, and I was not informed that this table belonged to anyone," Stella said feigning an apologetic tone.

"Now you know," Seifer said, glaring at her.  "It would be nice if you moved."

"What?  I apologize, but I am enjoying a nice lunch in this spot," Stella said.

"Look, it's been a real shitty day for me, and all I wanted was a nice lunch in this spot.  It's normally a reliable picker-upper for shitty days, but this must be the shittiest out of the shittiest of days because not even the reliable is at work," Seifer said exasperated.

"You know, maybe if you had told me that when you first came over here and asked nicely for me to move, I might have considered it," Stella said.

"Please move?" Seifer said angrily, grabbing Stella's wrist.

A wave of pain surged in her veins and her chest tightened at Seifer's touch.  She must have gasped in pain because Seifer released her immediately, and an expression of apology replaced the angry wrinkles in his face.

"You must be so angry," Stella gasped as she gripped her chest.  The intense pain was slowly beginning to subside.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Seifer apologized.  "I didn't mean to…"

"In here," Stella continued.  She tapped her chest with two fingers of her free hand.

Seifer subconsciously rubbed his chest with one hand.  "I…"

"I'm okay," Stella said, slowly removing her hand from her chest.  "I'll move."  Stella stood and began to pick up her salad and coffee, but Seifer motioned for her to sit.

"No, sit," Seifer said.  "I didn't mean to blow up on you like that.  Bad day…"

Stella slowly sank back into her seat and stretched a hand across the table.  "I'm Stella."

Seifer just looked at the hand at first, but then straightened in his seat and shook it.  "Seifer."

"Nice to meet you, Seifer," Stella said with a warm smile.  He didn't smile back, but she wasn't expecting one.  She noticed he was a lot friendlier than she expected despite the initial encounter.  He had slightly longer hair than in the photos in the file, but the face was nearly the same, scar and all.

"What brings you to this part of Deling, Stella?"  Seifer asked.

Stella shrugged.  "Took a walk in the wrong direction I guess, but I like to see all parts of a city anyway.  There's always enough glamour to see in any city."

"So why the Clover?" Seifer asked.

"I don't know.  Something drew me in," Stella answered honestly.

"Where are you from?"

"Balamb City," Stella answered.  "It's a small town so I decided to visit somewhere bigger on vacation.  You live here?"

"Yes, I do," Seifer answered.  "For a while now.  That's why it's strange to encounter new people that take your usual seat."

"Shit happens," Stella said with a slight smile.

"Indeed it does," Seifer agreed with a nod.

Lana appeared once more at the table, setting down a cup of coffee and a plate of food in front of Seifer.  To Stella she asked, "How's the salad?"

"It's good, thanks," Stella replied.

"The world must have flipped upside-down or something, eh?  Seifer Almasy sitting with anyone but himself?" Lana teased.

Seifer looked up at Lana.  "Put a cap in it, will you?"

Lana gave him a dirty look in response and quickly stalked off.  

"Old girlfriend or something?" Stella asked.

"Or something," Seifer replied shaking his head.  "She'll get over herself."

Stella nodded and stood up, pulling enough gil out of her pocket to cover both meals and a generous tip for Lana.  "I think I've pissed off enough people today.  I hope you enjoy your meal, and I'll remember the table for next time."

"Leaving so soon?"  Seifer said after a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah.  I have to find my way back to the city center," Stella said.  "It was nice talking to you."

"Well, since you were so kind to treat me to lunch, the least I can do is show you a short cut back to the city center," Seifer said.

"No, no.  The lunch is to make up for taking your table and pissing you off so that won't be necessary."

"Like you said before, you didn't know the table was mine, and I was a jerk to be so rude about it," Seifer said.  "I'll even throw in a free tour of the major attractions of the city."

"Hmm… major attractions.  Sounds tempting," Stella said sarcastically.

"Come on.  No one comes to Deling City without seeing the Presidential Residence or the fabulous Caraway Mansion," Seifer advertised mockingly.

Stella laughed.  "Alright, alright.  You got me there."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's ramblings:  Yay!  Another chapter.  Actually this was written some time ago.  I just read it over and fixed it up a bit before posting.  I hope you enjoy!  Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer:  No, I don't own Square.  *sigh*

Chapter 3

"And that's the Presidential Residence.  I think they give tours during the day.  I heard the tickets are very expensive though," Seifer said as he pointed out the last attraction of the afternoon and evening.  They had been exploring the center of the city and visiting various monuments and tourist attract actions all day.  For the most part, Seifer was enjoying the day.  It had been a long time since he shared a day with someone, and he enjoyed the company.  But he also had an odd feeling about the woman who stood next to him.  She was beautiful and smart, absorbing everything he said and her surroundings like he'd never seen before.  She was very different than most of the women he'd encountered, which mostly included bimbos and not so intelligent women who he would see for at most one night.  He would think that someone like Stella would be aware of who he was and his past like almost everyone else in the world.  "And I think that concludes the tour."

"Lots of governmental stuff in this city," Stella observed.

"Galbadia's always been big about government and politics," Seifer said as he stared up at the tall, elegant residence.  "Even now I bet they're thinking up of something."

"What makes you think that?" Stella asked looking up a Seifer.

Seifer looked down at her and shrugged.  "I don't know."

Stella suddenly felt a tickle in her stomach.  She knew he was lying.  She turned and stared down the road, debating whether or not to say something.

"Something wrong?" Seifer asked, noticing Stella was staring out at space.

Stella sighed heavily before turning around and looking directly into Seifer's eyes.  "I have to tell you something."  The expression on Seifer's face turned dark, and Stella immediately felt the change of emotions stir within her.  She took another deep breath to stop the tingling that ran up her spine.  

"I knew something was strange…" Seifer said, taking a step back away from her.

"Before you get angry or run off, please just listen," Stella pleaded.

Seifer crossed his arms across his chest.  "I'm listening."

Another shiver caused Stella to pause for just a second.  "I'm not here on vacation.  I'm here to find you, actually.  I'm a SeeD from Balamb Garden, and I'm sure you know what all that means."  Stella felt another rush of emotion and clutched her chest with one hand.  "I was sent to find you because it is believed that Galbadia is looking for you to offer you a position of some sort.  They're planning to draw you into whatever their new scheme is.  I don't know anything about what it is they're doing.  I'm just here to take you back to Balamb Garden where you will be safe."

Seifer took a moment to take in everything that Stella had said.  "Balamb Garden is the last place I want to be right now."  He turned his back at her.  Why couldn't these people just leave him alone?

"I have orders to take you in by whatever means necessary," Stella informed him.  "I'm trying to make this as easy as possible."

"I guess it's not your day either because I'm not going to make this easy for you.  There's no way in hell I'm going to return to Garden.  As far as I'm concerned, the only way they wanted me back was if my head was presented to them on silver platter," Seifer shouted angrily at her.

"I'm sorry, but I have orders," Stella said seriously, her own expression turning dark.  She focused on the mission objective to take her mind off the burning in her chest.  

"Fuck you and your mission," Seifer spat and stormed down the street in long quick strides.  Stella turned to follow, jogging to catch him, but the burning in her chest held her back from catching him.  At the end of the road, Seifer climbed onto a bus, and Stella watched the bus disappear down the road.  

The burning in her chest began to subside, but a feeling of uneasiness replaced it.  She ran down the road and caught the next bus, following the strange feelings that stirred in her blood.  Seifer Almasy wasn't going to get away that easily. 

***

Seifer was furious as he stalked down the small alleyway to his room.  Yes, he did receive offers from Galbadia every fucking day.  Yes, he knew they wanted him to lead some new project that would probably lead to complete self-destruction.  But, no, he did not want to go back to Garden.  He refused to believe the bullshit that Garden wants to protect him from the evils of Galbadia.  He was capable of resisting their offers and looking out for himself.  Garden would probably tear him up in their own twisted way.  Garden or Galbadia… either way, he was fucked as much as he was concerned.  

Seifer slammed the door shut once he entered the dark room, engaging the bolt locks.  As he made his way to turn on the light in the room, he tripped over Hynes knows what was on the floor about three times before pulling the little string attached to the fixture and illuminating the room in a dull yellow light.  His eyes widened as he looked around the room.  The ragged old couch was overturned and various things around the room were scattered across the floor in a huge mess.  The cabinets in the small cooking area were thrown open as were the drawers to his small dresser.  What little clothing and possessions he owned were thrown all over the place.  It was clear someone had broken in and was looking for something.  Seifer ruled out the idea of robbery because there was nothing to take, and none of it was taken anyway.  As he looked around his trashed room, he wondered what anyone would be looking for in this dump.

A creak from the corner of the room made Seifer turn.  It was the sound of the bathroom door creaking.  He was always too lazy to oil the hinges, and now he was glad he never did.  Seifer cautiously made his way across the room, careful not to make any noise, which was proving a bit difficult because of all the things he had to avoid on the floor in the small space.  As Seifer got closer, he saw the door was open just a crack.  He took another step and extended his hand slowly for the knob, but before he could grip it, a figure lunged through the door, knocking Seifer to the ground. 

Seifer crawled back up to his feet as quickly as he had fallen and stood face to face with his attacker.  The attacker was just as tall as him and heavily built.  He was in all black, and a mask hid his face.  The attacker took a swing at Seifer's face, but Seifer ducked down just in time and delivered an uppercut to the attacker.  The attacker staggered backwards, and Seifer made another move to kick him, but another attacker kicked out his knees before he could.  The second attacker followed with a sharp blow to the side of Seifer's head.  It was enough to send Seifer toppling over to his side, wiping warm blood that seeped from his split lip.  Sucking up the pain, Seifer tried to shove himself up, but the attacker had planted a firm foot against his back, shoving his face to the floor.  From his view from the floor, Seifer saw the first attacker straighten; recovered from the uppercut he had dealt him.  The first attacker kicked Seifer hard in the side.  Seifer grunted in pain and saw colors stir in his vision.

"Son of a bitch," the first one said in contempt, spitting on Seifer.  "Let's get this over with."

The second attacker tossed the first attacker a dark sack.  From the sack, the first attacker pulled out a yard of thin, rough rope and used it to bind Seifer's hands tightly behind his back.  He also pulled out a rag which he gruffly stuffed into Seifer's mouth.  Then he took the sack and drew it over Seifer's head.  

"Pick him up," the first attacker ordered.  The second attacker heaved Seifer up who stood on shaky legs.  His knees still throbbed.  He was sure that if he could see, the room would be reeling in front of him.  His head pounded and the pain in his ribs did not subside.  

The second attacker shoved him forward, and Seifer nearly fell over.  He was led towards the door, and stumbled the whole way over.  The attacker helped him up the few steps to street level.  Seifer felt the air change as they entered the cool night.  The attacker shoved him forward again, and Seifer obeyed, taking another couple of blind steps.  As he slowly moved forward, Seifer heard a dull thud and the attacker ahead of him grunt in pain.  The next sound he heard was the sound of a heavy body hitting the pavement.  The attacker that held Seifer let him go.  In the sudden change of balance, Seifer fell to his knees, straining to hear what was going on.  He heard a struggle between two people, the thuds and thumps of body parts being stricken, and the grunts of pain and effort as the fight went on.  There was a final stroke, then silence.  Seifer swore he heard a bone crack.

The next thing Seifer knew, the sack over his head was pulled off and the rag removed from his mouth.  His eyes adjusted to the light, and he gazed into a set of dazzling blue eyes.

"Stella?" Seifer said, his expression wrinkled in confusion.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Never been better," Seifer replied, wincing as he tried to stand up.

"Here," Stella said as she gripped Seifer's arm and helped him up to his feet.  She went around to his backside to untie the rope.  

"What are you doing here?" Seifer asked her, wincing again as the rope dug into his skin.

"Helping you," Stella answered.

Seifer felt the rope loosen and twisted his hands out of their binds.  He rubbed his wrists which where red with blood.  "How'd you find this place?  You follow me this whole time?"

"I tried to follow you, but I lost you somewhere," Stella replied.  

"Then how'd you get here?" Seifer asked, wiping the blood from his lip with the back of his hand.

"You're bleeding," Stella said, avoiding the question.  She tore off a hanging piece of her sweater that had been ripped open by the second attacker's knife and tried to blotted Seifer's wrists and mouth with it, but he flinched away.  

"I'm fine," Seifer said, wincing as he tried to pull himself up straight.

"You can't even stand up straight," Stella said.

"Well the fucker _did kick in my ribs," Seifer said with a hint of annoyance in his tone._

"You need medical attention," Stella said seriously, eyeing the way Seifer was struggling to stay up.

"I need you and all those sons of bitches to leave me alone," Seifer said angrily.  "That and about a million years of sleep."

Stella's eyes narrowed.  "Don't make me kick in the other side."

"Fuck you," Seifer spat.

Stella crossed her arms across her chest and continued to eye him as he tried to walk away.  "You know, once whoever is after you finds out you're not being delivered, you'll be sought out again, and in your condition, it looks like they'll have their way."

Seifer glared at her.  "I'm _not_ going back to Garden."

"Then do tell where you plan on going because it doesn't look you'll even make it down the alley," Stella said.

"I'm going to find something sharp to fall on," Seifer retorted.

Stella rolled her eyes and walked towards him.  She grabbed one of his arms and began to drag him down the alley.

"Fuck!  Ow!" Seifer shouted.  "Are you crazy?!"  Seifer stumbled and tripped, the pain in his side near unbearable as he moved.

"Obviously you're not going to follow me so I'm going to have to drag you back to Garden," Stella said, showing no sign of mercy as she continued to pull on him.

"Shit, let go!" Seifer yelled.  Stella didn't seem to acknowledge his cry of pain.

"Fine, you psycho bitch!" Seifer shouted.  "I'll go!  Just let go!"

At that Stella turned around to face him, her grip still tight around his arm.  "Promise to be good?"

Seifer rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, yeah."


End file.
